


A Magical Date

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Technobabble, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: "This isn't how I expected date night to go.""Which part? The villains, the sudden random trip to some mountaintop who knows where, or…" Tony made a vague gesture at Steve's whole new look thing. He refused to say it aloud, it was too dumb. "Orthat?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67
Collections: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020, Team Fluff





	A Magical Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Huddling for warmth" prompt of the SteveTony Games, and also for the AA Anniversary 2020.

"This isn't how I expected date night to go."

"Which part? The villains, the sudden random trip to some mountaintop who knows where, or…" Tony made a vague gesture at Steve's whole new look thing. He refused to say it aloud, it was too dumb. "Or _that_?"

Steve sighed and he was obviously trying not to pout. He was also failing.

"I did expect the villains," he admitted. "We always get villains. I just hoped they'd be the type that's easier to beat quickly."

"You mean the punchable type," said Tony. He raised his hands before Steve could argue with that. "Hey, I get it, I hate the magic type too. I'm really not looking forward to asking Strange about how to fix your, uh, problem. But first we need to figure out how to reopen that portal and get back home."

"Just say it, Tony."

"Say what? I'm not 'not saying' anything, I'm just-"

"Dancing around the issue?" How on earth did Steve manage to still look stern in this situation, he had no idea. "They're wings. I have inexplicable wings now. It probably looks very silly."

"Look, it's not… okay, maybe it's a little silly," he said. Mostly because if he kept trying to pretend it wasn't, he was just going to burst out laughing at some point, and that would be even worse. The contrast between Steve's serious expression and his _everything else_ was a sight to behold right now. Tony was no ornithology expert, but he was pretty sure that those were eagle wings. He wasn't even going to question it. "We have more urgent things to worry about, anyway. Like finding a way back home. I'm not exactly dressed for the snow here."

Sure, he had put on the armor as soon as their date had been so rudely interrupted, so he wasn't in any immediate danger. But it wasn't quite like wearing a comfy sweater. Or even like wearing one of his special armors with cold weather capabilities. Which he hadn't prepared tonight, because he had been in the middle of the New York summer until about ten minutes ago. They had found shelter from the worst of the wind by huddling against a huge rock, but still, it was all very annoying.

His grumpiness must have been showing, because Steve opened his arms and gave him a very tempting smile.

"Come here. You'll think better if you're comfortable."

Tony didn't argue. He could use some warm Steve hugs right about now. And this time, apart from the strong arms he was so used to, there was a pair of wings wrapping around him too like a cocoon.

"This is actually kind of nice," he said. "Weird, but nice."

Steve let out a thoughtful hum in reply.

"I wonder what was the point, though."

"My best guess? Nothing," said Tony. "A spell misfiring, or something like that. They were obvious amateurs. I'm not even sure they sent us here on purpose."

"Well, isn't that great. Now we have a bunch of dumb kids running around who can do magic and don't know how to use it." Tony could practically hear Steve's frown. "That's even worse than if they had a plan. They could do anything."

"Don't worry too much about it. If they keep using magic randomly like that, they'll catch someone's attention soon." He gasped at his own words. Sometimes his genius still surprised him. "That's it! That's how we get home."

"What do you mean? We can't do magic."

"No, but you have giant magical eagle wings right now. They have to be emitting some kind of magic signal! We just need to amplify it. I can adapt the armor's communication devices for that."

"See, I knew you'd figure it out." Steve somehow managed to squeeze him hard enough that he felt it even through the armor. "How can I help?"

"Just keep me warm while I work. This might take a while."

"Can do," said Steve. He shifted a little to make himself more comfortable and then wrapped his wings - and that hadn't stopped being weird - around Tony again. "You know, all things considered, this isn't the worst date night we've had."

It said a lot about their lives that Tony agreed.


End file.
